What Doesn't Kill You Tries Harder
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: Shawn and Gus head back to the Psych office after a good day's work, where they are suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. The duo are literally thrown headfirst into what could be the hardest case they have ever faced. Major Shawn and Gus whump! better than it sounds!
1. When A Crazed Man Pounds The Door

It was a quiet evening. Gus and I were driving up in front of the Psych office after solving yet another case.

"Was it just me, or did Lassie seem extra upset when I proved him wrong?" I said as I walked toward the office door.

Gus snorted. "Who cares? The point is that we salved it and got paid."

I shrugged, pulling open the door.

BANG!

I reacted immediately, grabbing Gus and yanking him down as I dropped to the cement.

BANG!

"Gus, quick!" I hissed, crawling through the open office door. Gus scrambled after me, and we shoved the door shut behind us.

I cried out when something suddenly crashed against the door, rattling it's hinges.

"Someone's trying to break in!" Gus whispered.

I put a finger to my lips and gestured madly toward the bathroom door. Gus gave me a 'what?' face, but followed as I crawled across the floor. The front door rattled again as the intruder crashed against it. I glanced back as I crawled, moving faster as the door shook violently. We reached the bathroom and shut ourselves in just as the front door banged in.

Not waiting around to see what the intruder wanted, I pulled Gus into the back of the bathroom and gestured to the window. Gus nodded and I made a step with my hands, supporting his weight and pushing him up to the window. Gus got the window open and climbed through, disappearing into the darkness for a moment. I climbed onto the sink, gripping the windowsill and pulling myself through. I accidentally launched myself too fast and slid through head first. Unable to break my fall, I fell hard on the ground, on my right side, pinning my arm beneath me. I screamed.

"Shawn!"

Gus knelt beside me, helping me sit up. I gasped sharply, holding my arm tightly against my stomach.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Gus asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but froze when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. Gus must have heard it too, because he put a finger to his lips and gently helped me stand. We made our way as quietly as we could around the side of the building.

BANG!

The intruder had seen us. We broke into a run, heading for the Blueberry. My arm felt like it was on fire and I grit my teeth together against the pain. Gus pushed me into the passenger seat and shut my door before quickly getting in and starting the car. He backed up wildly and spun, driving away as fast as te little car would go.

Gus shoved his phone into my hand. "Call Lassie and Juliet," He said.

I pried the flip phone open with my teeth and dialed with my good hand, still holding my injured right arm against my stomach.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter," I heard in my ear.

"Lassie-face!" I said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Spencer," Lassie said in a bored voice. "What do you want now?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, some thing slammed into the Blueberry's bumper, causing Gus to swerve violently. I yelled in pain as I was thrown against the dashboard. I was vaguely aware of Lassie yelling something through the phone that I was still managing to hold, but I barely noticed because just then we were slammed from behind again. Headlights bore through the back window and I turned around enough to see their blinding beams shining in front of a dark hood. I heard Gus gasp, and turned back just in time to see the pier looming ahead of us in the darkness, lit by only one spotlight.

"Lassie!" I screamed into the phone. "We're being pursued by an unknown assailant! On the Santa Barbara pier!"

The car slammed us from behind again. Gus was screaming something, and I could hear Lassie yelling at me through the phone. We sped onto the pier, zooming toward the edge. I dropped the phone and fumbled for my seat belt with my good hand, unhooking it just as we smashed through the railing.


	2. Down

Freefall.

We hit the water and the Blueberry instantly began to sink.

"Shawn!" Gus cried, pulling himself free of his belt.

"Gus," I moaned, my breath quickening.

Gus jammed his finger on the window button, managing to get it most of the way down before the water began filling the vehicle. I gasped as the water came up to my chest in a matter of seconds. I kicked my feet up onto the dashboard, yelling in pain as my arm moved again.

"Hang on, Shawn, I'll get you out!" Gus shouted. He gulped in one last lungful of air and I did the same as the water completely filled the car. Gus pulled himself through the window, turning immediately to grab my good hand. I kicked while he pulled, and I nearly got stuck in the window, but then I popped free of the car.

Gus grabbed me around the chest, pinning my hurt arm in place. Then he began to kick for the surface. I pumped my good arm and kicked with my legs, my lungs already bursting. Black spots began to line my vision and I fought to remain conscious.

JUst when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, the water parted and our heads broke into the air. I gasped for air and began coughing when I inhaled water instead. Gus gasped harshly beside me, his arm still holding my injured limb in place, still holding me up.

The only light we had to see by was the moon and a couple of floodlights on the pier above us. Gus turned on his side and began to wearily kick toward shore. I kicked my legs, my breath hitching and my teeth clenched from the pain in my arm.

I suddenly heard voices calling from somewhere, and I wanted to call for help, but I could barely breathe, let only talk. I realized that Gus was calling, but I didn't hear what he said. Just then, our feet hit bottom, and I clung to Gus as we stumbled through the chest deep water.

The voices got louder and I was aware of hands grabbing me on both sides, guiding me to dry land.

As I was lowered to the ground, I heard Gus shout, "Careful with his arm!"

Someone slid in behind me, letting me lean against them. I was surprised when Dad crouched in front of me, reaching for my injured arm. As soon as he looked at it, I saw him wince, which made me look down at the hurt limb. I really, really wish I had not. Blood was already beginning to flow, and part of the bone was sticking through my skin on my elbow. My breathing quickened and didn't feel well.

"Aw, Kid," Dad whispered.

I felt faint and suddenly all I could hear was a roaring in my ears. A siren wailed, the sound echoing in my ears.

"Stay with me, Shawn," Dad said, his voice sounding far away.

"I think he's going into shock!" I heard someone say.

Everything went black.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I figured that since the Blueberry has already met it's doom (RIP Blueberry :( ) that I could do whatever I wanted with it at this point :P

more of this story coming soon! :)


	3. The Start Of The Threat

_I am SO SO sorry that this fan fic has gone unfinished for over a year. I am so sorry for leaving all of you wondering about poor Shawn! Please enjoy this short chapter, and I shall try my best to update as quickly as possible!  
><em>

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

I woke suddenly, my eyes opening quickly and darting around. I was laying on a bed in what looked like a hospital room.

"Shawn," Gus said in a relieved sort of voice, and I titled my head to the left and saw him sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Wha-What'm I doing here?" I muttered, looking down and seeing my right arm laying across my chest in a sling.

"You broke your arm when we jumped out of our office window, remember?" Gus said. I remembered everything in crystal detail and my eyes grew wide.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked.<br>Gus nodded. "I'm okay. It's you I was worried about. But everyone's worried about both of us now."

"Is it because of that guy who almost killed us?" I asked quietly. Gus opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gus called.

The door opened and Dad walked in. "Thanks," he said to someone I couldn't see and then entered the room. He saw me and smiled a little. "Hey, kid, how're you feeling?"

I smirked. "Just peachy."

"This is nothing to laugh about, Shawn," Dad said. "The police have spent the last 15 hours trying to locate the crazy person who almost killed you and Gus."

I swallowed. "They didn't catch him?"

Dad shook his head. "There's a cop outside your hospital room as we speak. Chief Vick has ordered Gus to stay here too. They think that psychopath might strike again."

"Wait a minute," I said, thinking over the details of what had happened, "How did you reach us so fast last night? And what were you doing there?"

Dad pulled up another chair beside Gus and sat. "Lassiter and Juliet were pursuing the person who was chasing you."

My eyebrow went up. "Who is he?"

Gus took a deep breath. "It's not a he."

I realized that something was off about the way Gus and Dad were acting. Gus looked downright scared and Dad looked upset, but none of his frustration seemed to be about me for once.

"I got home late last night and found a piece of paper on my porch," Dad said in a low voice. "It-It had a yin/yang symbol on it. I tried to call your phone, but I couldn't get through. Lassiter and Juliet were investigating a prison break when I called them and when I told them what happened, we went as fast as we could to the Psych office. That's when Lassiter got your phone call."

I suddenly knew who it was, but I was afraid to say it out loud. "Dad, please tell me it's not-"

Gus interrupted. "It's Alison Cowley."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

_I feel I must explain both the length of this chapter and it's contents. When I originally wrote this fan fic, I had a different idea in mind. Last summer was a hectic summer for me and I was so busy that I kept forgetting to update this fan fic. Soon, I completely forgot who my villain in the story was going to be or what the outcome of the plot itself was going to be. This made me continue to put it off and each time I returned to it, I couldn't get into it because I couldn't remember what I had originally planned. So...I decided just to change it. And hey, this will be a great plot! I am honestly not a fan of the extended Yin stories that keep coming out, mostly because they were too graphic or too out of character for my taste. But I have always wondered what would happen if Alison escaped prison, so I am going to make that happen here! And it's going to be fun to see if Alison will be able to be as good as Yin, or if she'll do poorly without Yin's leadership!_


End file.
